


Peggy Lee

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Mafia 2
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, argument, look at those cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you put three Mafiosi in a car a get them lost? You're going to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Lee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did making it and as always comments are welcome.

"We've passed this store twice now. You said you knew where we were going?"  
"Yeah well if Vito hadn't taken so long meeting us we wouldn't be in such a hurry."  
"Hey! Why are you bring me into this?"   
"Because its true."   
"It is not!"  
"Ladies, quiet, the new Peggy Lee song's come on."   
"I didn't take you for a Peggy Lee man, Henry."   
"Just shut up."   
"You had a lotta money 1922, but you let all the women make fool of yooou!"  
"Please Joe. Just shut up. Your singing is painful to listen to."  
"Oh come on Vito I love this song."   
"Would the both of you stop fussing I wish I hadn't put the damn radio on in the first place. Please tell me you know where we're going?"  
"Yeah...well I wasn't paying attention when the guy was telling us where it was."  
"Idiot."  
"Shut it! You weren't listening either!"  
"I wasn't supposed to, you're the one driving."  
"You should have known I wouldn't remember it."  
"Why do I have to cover for your mistakes all the time?"  
"Would you both shut up? We've been sitting at the set of lights for almost a minute now, can't you hear the horns?"  
"Oh."   
"Yeah 'oh' anyway lets get moving before I decide to walk."  
"Why don't you do right! Like some other men doooooo!"  
"Shut up!"


End file.
